Report 1518
Report #1518 Skillset: Wicca Skill: Crone Org: Moondancers Status: Completed Sept 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Currently the Crone afflicts on a 10 second timer with the following afflictions: Blindness, shivering, clumsiness, confusion, slickness and anorexia. Out of these only 3 are mental afflictions. With the changes coming to Succumb these need to be changed to better compliment the skillet. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace the current afflictions with the following Addiction, Paranoia, Clumsiness, Recklessness, Confusion, Anorexia and stupidity 0 R: 0 Solution #2: As well as solution 1, the crone will have a 20% chance of causing amnesia on top of the affliction she casts on her target Player Comments: ---on 8/16 @ 20:56 writes: Solution 1 looks fine. Not sure the point of Solution 2 with aeon, though. ---on 8/16 @ 21:12 writes: Check your numbers, Crone should have been sped up to a ten second tick timer pursuant to report 1119 ---on 8/16 @ 21:19 writes: Without* aeon. ---on 8/16 @ 23:57 writes: I don't really support this. Hexes will already be pumping out a lot of mental afflictions on a fast balance, increasing mental afflictions from crone maybe too much. I'd like to hold off on any changes to this until we see how the current proposed changes fall into the combat scene. ---on 8/17 @ 12:38 writes: I agree that caution is warranted, however, I think that should the new Succumb be implemented, it should be balanced around having Crone contribute. Utilising and timing fae should be an important part of a wiccan offense. ---on 8/17 @ 12:49 writes: I don't think there'll be any problems with solution 1 - the previous month's succumb report numbers were made with crone factored in. I would suggest maybe focusing the pool of afflictions a little - though THAT might be an unwarranted buff. ---on 8/17 @ 15:17 writes: Support for solution 1 ---on 8/17 @ 22:21 writes: Thanks @Enyalida changed to 10s. @Synkarin the idea of this is to compliment the Succumb report that was in last month. That report already factored for things like Crone to change over. Also the idea would be for people who don't choose hexes to still have a viable kill strategy ---on 8/23 @ 04:34 writes: I understand that you want to have viable kill strategies for everyone, but it doesn't mean it's okay to push one tertiary into crazytown to accommodate the other ones. Healing currently has the crazy bedevil loop that should help build mental affs and Astrology has meteor which is viable, so I'm not convinced this is needed to bring those terts up to speed. Again, if it turns out this change is needed to provide only mental afflictions, then we can push the report through, but I'd like to see how the succumb change works in action before we throw everything at it. ---on 8/23 @ 04:36 writes: Again, you already have 3 mental affs on crone, I don't really see a reason this needs to be a 100% mental affliction at this time. ---on 8/23 @ 16:32 writes: I think having Crone add to Succumb makes new Succumb easier to balance. Without Crone, Hexes will be a higher portion of the mental affliction output of the MD, increasing balancing difficulties. Without the addition of Crone, the potential difference between new Succumb in groups and solo is larger, increasing balance difficulties. Further, balancing around Crone contributing increases the potential counterplay (eg. killing the fae, disloyalty, disrupting timing), as well as removing the frustration of rng both from the MD and the target's pov. So for those reasons, I think adjusting Crone will preempt a lot of issues. Tangentially, MDs have the least amount of effective tools available for landing Meteors of any Astrology guild, and Meteor/Astrology in general has several drawbacks so it's not a great replacement for a primary instakill. ---on 9/2 @ 22:56 writes: I agree with Shedrin's comments relating to balancing succumb around crone's impact and I support solution 1. Making it 100% mental also reduces the advantage of it being a hidden affliction since either way you are sipping lucidityslush which I view as less powerful than the ent attacks that can spread over multiple balances.